


Miracles

by LIUQINGQI



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Generation of Miracles, Protective Generation of Miracles, Reverse Harem, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), gomxhinata, zone hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUQINGQI/pseuds/LIUQINGQI
Summary: Shouyou watched her team grow stronger and win every competition with a smile on her face. She love her team that she even treat them as her own family more than friends and teammate. Not until everyone change except for a certain blue haired boy teen who was always by her side.Female Hinata Shouyou x Generation of Miracles
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Akashi Seijuurou, Hinata Shouyou/Aomine Daiki, Hinata Shouyou/Generation of Miracles, Hinata Shouyou/Kise Ryouta, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Hinata Shouyou/Midorima Shintaro, Hinata Shouyou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Miracles

Kuroko who was changing his clothes after he practice his daily basketball routine.

His brows furrowed. _'Since when Hinata-san left her locker open?'_ he thought. _'Maybe she just forgot to close it.'_ Kuroko shrugged it off as he finished changing his clothes.

He closed his locker and went to Shouyou's locker and when he was about to close it, something caught his eyes.

Kuroko looked at it closely as his eyes widened as he notice what it is. It's Shouyou's resignation letter to the team and an envelope.

He slowly grabbed it with shaky hands and close Shouyou's locker. He put the resignation on the top of his locker as he open the envelop.

Kuroko now sees 6 folded paper inside of it. He can see his name and the others in each pile of papers.

He quickly grabbed the letter for him as he slowly opened it. He close his eyes first as he deeply sighs before reading it.

**♡** **.** **﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀** **.** **♡**  
_Dear Suya-kun,_

**Hi, Suya-kun! You were probably reading this when you notice that my locker was open right? Hoho, it's just a guess but anyways I knew you were the first one to notice the resignation letter and the envelope. But can you do me a favor Suya-kun? Can you please leave the other letters to the teams own locker? Also can you also give the resignation letter to Sei-kun? I can't give it to him personally because while you were probably reading this my family and I are traveling to Miyagi.**

**Sorry for leaving you Suya-kun, I just can't take what happened on our last match and what happened to the team right now. I think after this I won't be playing basketball anymore but do you remember the Little Giant I'm always telling you? Yes, you guess it right! I'm going to play volleyball now! As you can see I've been training secretly this past years, sorry for not telling you about it hehe!**

**Again sorry for leaving you Suya-kun, I know it's selfish for me to leave you alone suffering on what happened on our last match. I just can't take it you know? I'm useless, I didn't do anything on that match except for watching them crush Meiko. I'm sorry on what happened to Ogiwara-kun, I've heard that he quit on his team because of it.**

**I'm really sorry Suya-kun I can't do anything on that match. I hope you won't ended up quitting basketball like me and Ogiwara-kun did. You have much potential than us, you know? I know you love basketball like I do (back then). Please continue on playing and beat the other members of the Miracles. I know you can do it! I will cheer for you!**

**I don't have much time writing this but here's my number xxx-xxx-xxx! As you can see I changed my number so that they can't tracked me specially Akashi kun and also you can always contact me and I'll reply fast as I can! You're the one that I'm telling you this because I trust you Suya-kun more than anyone on the team. Please don't tell anything to any of them about what I said on this letter.**

**Thank you for everything you've done to me Suya-kun! Please take care of your health and don't drink vanilla milkshake everyday, it's bad for your health, you know?! For the last time sorry and I love you! <3**

**Ps. Text or call me after you finish reading this! I'm gonna tell you the other reasons on me quitting the team! ^^**  


**_Your cutest friend,_ **  
**_Hinata Shouyou <3_ **

**♡** **_._ ** **﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀** **_._ ** **♡**

Kuroko glance at the letter blankly. He didn't know what to react or to say. He was speechless.

Kuroko folded the letter once again and put in his pocket as he looked at the envelop on his left hand and saw the other letters for the team.

He shakes his head as he sighs and grabbed the resignation letter from the top of his locker and folded it in to two. He grabbed his bag and started to walked towards the others locker.

One by one he shoved the folded paper on the Miracles own locker in a small hole and lastly their Captain's own locker he have a hard time on shoving the two letters on to his locker but in the end he successfully shoved the folded paper inside Akashi's locker.

He wipes the sweat on his forehead and quietly walks away from the lockers. He probably knows what the others reaction gonna be.

It will be the same as him, shock and speechless. But Kuroko wanna ask his Shouyou something. _Why?_

_Why did you left me when I needed you right now?..._

He sighs and grabbed his phone on his pocket and texted the number Shouyou gave him on the letter.

In a minute Shouyou replies back which made Kuroko smile lightly that he always do when he was always with Shouyou.

* * *

As what Kuroko thought the team had the same expression as him except for a red head who tear the resignation letter into pieces in anger after he saw it.

Akashi's eyes darkened as he looked at the pieces of paper on the ground as his eyes caught another folded paper.

He immediately grabbed it and read it. It barely made him calm down as he read the letter Shouyou made just for him.

After reading the letter he glance at his lockers door as he eye the picture of him and a smiling Shouyou.

He grits his teeth as he and the team remember Shouyou's promised to the team.

 _'What happened to your promise, Shocchi/Sho-chin/Shou/Shouyou'_ they all thought.

 _'You can hide right now Shouyou but you can't run away from me or to the team. Remember that your_ ** _mine._** _'_ Akashi thought as his left eye glowed.

Kise saw Akashi's reaction and for the first time he was quiet and didn't even make a single noise.

He looks around to see the teams reaction and once again looked at the letter he was holding.

When he read it once again his expression changed and his eyes glowed just like Akashi.

* * *

Kise's usual playful face changed into a serious one as he thought that Shouyou left him and the team because of a random boy.

 _'Shocchi is_ ** _mine_** _no other boy could date her other than me.'_ he thought as a low growl escape his mouth.

* * *

Murasakibara who was eating his candies earlier stop as he looked at the letter on  
his side.

Why did his Sho-chin leave him? What about her promise to him?

He usually didn't care about others but it was Shouyou they were talking about. Shouyou was important to him just like his foods.

He blankly looked at his right arm that was carrying a plastic bag. Inside of it was a two wrapped meat buns and a pack of candy for his Sho-chin.

Murasakibara was planning to give it to Shouyou today when he see her, but his plan was ruined as he learned that Shouyou was gone.

He clenched his fist as he thought about something.

 _'Sho-chi don't tell me the reason you left me and the team is because of a boy?'_ his face darkened at the thought. _'You better not Sho-chin because your_ ** _mine_** _.'_

* * *

Midorima sure that a Gemini like him as Oha Asa says earlier that it will gonna be his lucky today with a lucky item, apack of chocolate, but when he open his locker after practicing his long range shoot.

It might not be his lucky day as Oha Asa says.

He fixed his glasses as he finished reading the letter that Shouyou wrote for him. Midorima just shakes his head as he put the letter on his pocket and start walking home.

He actually don't know what to say. It's the first time he experienced this kind of pain. The pain of being left alone by a friend.

He have the same thought as the others. _'What happened? Why did Shouyou left him? What did he do? What about Shouyou's promised that she will not gonna leave them no matter what happen?'_

Midorima deeply sighs, he is out of character. This is not him, he should not be acting like this, but it was Shouyou they were talking about.

 _'It's not like I care on why you leave me and the team behind but at least be safe always, Shouyou.'_ he thought.

Once again he shakes his head as he thought this will gonna be the last time he was going out of character, probably.

* * *

Aomine was the last one to read the letter that Shouyou wrote for everyone.  
He was done reading it by now as he was walking through a basketball court where he and Shouyou used to play 1v1 before.

He looked at it as he saw two figures playing in the court, it was probably him and Shouyou playing a 1v1 match.

He watched Shouyou's figure as she laughed and mocked Aomine for being too slow and having a lower score than her.

He saw his figure snorted as he snatched the ball away from Shouyou and immediately dunked it on the ring.

Aomine saw Shouyou's figure laughed as the two began to fade. He sighs, he too don't know what happened and why Shouyou left them.

He grabbed the ball inside his bag as he began to think about what gonna happened after this.

Their would be no great opponents this time after Shouyou left. He stopped dribbling the ball as he remember something, he is not the only one who has feelings for Shouyou.

The team also has feelings for her, he would prefer sharing Shouyou to them other than any boy he didn't know.

Speaking of a boy, Shouyou don't leave them just for a random boy isn't she?

He darkened at the thought of Shouyou having an affair with other boys other than them. No Shouyou was **_his_** and the team not for others.

Then he remembers Akashi that Captain of his would probably start searching for Shouyou now.

He shook his head as he began to dribble the ball again and dunked it on the ring. _'Shouyou where ever you are right now, I hope you are safe. We will see each other again soon.'_ Well that's out of character of him, but he don't care as long his Shouyou was safe.

* * *

Shouyou glanced at the window of the bus, she saw her reflection as she bit her lip and look at her phone to reply her bestfriend Tetsuya.

She didn't mean to leave them and broke her promise. It was selfish of her to leave them behind but it is all she can do.

' _I'm sorry minna I broke my promise, but this is for the best.'_ she thought as she closed her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you all thinking right now. Another story again to wait xD. Sorry HAHAAHAHAH my bad but of course don't 'ya worry, one of this these I'm gonna be updating Curse, Snakes and Fangs and also Copy Cat. I'm planning to start Shifter  
> (my aot x hq crossover) now but I think I'm gonna finish first my first work Copy Cat before it. What do you think? But of course it's a joke I think I'm gonna update the Prologue one of these days too! Anyways Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And sorry for the typo's and grammatical errors ahead HAHAHAHAHAHA and also just a warning this will gonna be a polyamory relationship between Shouyou and GOM. If you don't like polyamory relationship then you should probably leave this story HAHAHAHAHAHAHA jk.


End file.
